Finsterblatt
Schon einmal vom sagenumwobenen Knarzwald gehört? Dieser lag in einer der abgelegensten Ecken Deutschlands, in einem von Sümpfen durchzogenem Tal, das nur ein abgeschiedenes Dorf sein Heim nennen konnte. Ein Wald so alt und finster, dass selbst die Zeit vergaß, wann die verfluchten Sprösslinge aus dem Schlund der Erde gekrochen kamen. Es war einer der wenigen Orte Deutschlands, der bisher von Axt und Säge verschont geblieben war und in seiner uralten, natürlichen Pracht ruhen konnte. Man konnte es sich gut vorstellen, dass man hier Flora und Fauna entdecken konnte, welche bisher noch nicht katalogisiert wurde. Doch weitaus mehr verbarg jenes grüne Höllenloch, als einfaches Getier oder irgendwelche verotteten Blümchen. Er verbarg zu viel für den einfachen Menschenverstand. Wir schreiben das Jahr 1922. Mein Name lautet Wilhelm Heinrich Garverson und ich war von Berufung her Waidmann. Das Geld, das ich durch die Jagd verdiente, war genug um davon leben zu können, doch meine Leidenschaft galt der Jagd nach imposanten Trophäen. Ich besaß eine üppige Sammlung an Geweihen und Tierköpfen, die die Wände meiner Hütte zierten, doch misste ich stets ein ganz besonderes Exemplar, das meine Sammlung vervollständigen sollte. Ein Prachtstück, das mir unendlichen Ruhm einbringen sollte. Ja, dies war in der Tat das, was ich am meisten begehrte. Und so war ich stets auf der Suche nach einer Jagdbeute, die mir gerecht für dieses Unterfangen schien. Als ich dann an einem Oktobertag von dem sogenannten Knarzwald hörte, in dem es angeblich riesige, mannshohe Wildschweine und anderes unnatürlich großes Getier geben sollte, war ich ganz entzückt von dem Gedanken ein Abbild der gewaltigen, krommyonischen Sau Phaia als Trophäe mein eigen nennen zu dürfen. Ich war damals einerseits erfreut, als ich meinem alten Jägerkollegen Albrecht, der mir und dem Rest unseres Jagdvereins davon erzählte, den Standort dieses Ortes entlocken konnte, doch andererseits war ich von seinem plötzlichen Dahinscheiden zutiefst schockiert. Wenige Tage später schien er dem greifenden Wahnsinn verfallen zu sein und hatte sich mit seinem eigenen Gürtel erhangen. Er wurde von seiner jüngsten Tochter entdeckt. Welch ein armes Ding. Unser Jagdverein dachte durch den feigen Selbstmord Albrechts seine psychologische Instablität erkannt zu haben und tat sein Gerede über den Wald als Humbug ab. Doch ich sah eine Chance in den Worten des angeblich Wahnsinnigen. Ich war tief in mir sicher, dass Albrecht kein Irrer, sondern ein seriöser, ehrhafter Mann gewesen war, den ich in Lebzeiten Freund nannte. Zwar sah die Kirche in seinem Selbstmord Gotteslästerei und ließ sein Grab abseits des örtlichen Friedhofs ausheben, weit entfernt von seinen gottestreuen Ahnen und dem Rest unserer auf ewig ruhenden Gemeinde, doch wollte ich zumindest seine Ehre als Waidmann wiederherstellen und beweisen, dass seine Worte wahr waren. Ich war es ihm als guter Freund schuldig. Und so entschied ich mich gen Knarzwald zu reisen, um meinen Freund zu ehren und eine Trophäe zu ergattern, die auch noch nach Generationen seinen Glanz nicht verlieren sollte. Die Reise in das von Wäldern abgegrenzte Tal erwies sich als langwierig. Den Großteil der Strecke konnte ich durch einen Lastwagen bewältigen, dessen Fahrer mich freundlicherweise mitnahm. Den Rest jedoch musste ich zu Fuß gehen. Mein Gepäck bestand aus dem nötigen Geld, um mir ein Zimmer mieten zu können, meiner alten Repetierflinte sowie passender Munition, einer alten Taschenuhr, etwas Verpflegung, einem Tagebuch samt Bleistift, einer Taschenlampe, Verbandszeug als auch einem Messer. Als ich dann im Dorf ankam, das in der Nähe des Knarzwaldes ruhte, suchte ich zunächst das örtliche Gasthaus auf und mietete mir so gleich ein Zimmer. Es schien so, als würde dieser Ort nicht allzu viele Reisende anlocken. Nun, es gab auch nichts besonderes in dieser Gegend, das diesen Ort hätte interessant machen können. Ehrlich gesagt ließ mich sogar diese stumpfe Normalität daran zweifeln, was mein Freund mir einst erzählte. Doch da ich bereits hier war, machte ich mich auf und suchte den Förster dieses Waldes, denn blinde Wilderei war nicht die feine Waidmanns-Art. Doch das Forsthaus war verlassen. Durch einige vergangene Vorfälle wurde es geschlossen, da jeder Förster, der sich dort einnistete, nach kurzer Zeit wieder auf mysteriöse Art und Weise verschwand. In der Tat war dies seltsam, doch die Menschen dieses Dorfes schienen unbekümmert und herzensgut. Sie waren wahre Kinder Gottes. Da es gerade mal mittag war, entschied ich mich den Knarzwald zu begutachten. Als ich dann im Walde war, merkte ich, dass nur spärlich Sonnenlicht in das Unterholz einfiel. Obwohl es schon Oktober war behielten die Blätter der Bäume einen graugrünen Ton. Eine Melodie aus verschiedenen Tierlauten erklang aus den grünen Büschen und Sträuchern. Der Wald war voller Leben, jedoch sah ich nie ein Tier. Nur deren Abdrücke, die ungewöhnlich weit auseinander lagen und in allerlei Größen variierten. Wunderschöne, bunte Blumen gedeihten im monotonen Gewand der Schatten, die die riesigen Bäume warfen. Es war ein seltsamer, aber doch schöner Ort. Je tiefer ich in den Wald eindrang, desto größer schienen mir die Bäume zu werden. Der Wald zog sich über mehrere kleine Höhlen und Hügel hinweg. Es gab sogar recht gefährliche, heimtückische Stellen, an denen das Unterholz sehr tiefe Senken verdeckte, in die man lieber nicht fallen wollte. Ich erinnerte mich, dass sogar ein Höhleneingang in einer dieser Senken war, doch keine einzige dieser Höhlen habe ich erforscht. Ich entdeckte etwas anderes, als ich auf der Suche nach den Tieren war. Eine riesige, lichtdurchflutete Lichtung erstreckte sich vor mir. Mächtige, schwarze Monolithen aus mir unbekanntem Gestein bildeten einen Kreis. Deren Formen waren schwer zu beschreiben, denn sie waren so seltsam gestaltet, dass selbst ein begnadeter Bildhauer sie nicht hätte meißeln können. Möglicherweise wurden hier profane Rituale gehalten oder dies war einst der Treffpunkt eines Druidenzirkels, jedoch wusste ich, dass an diesem Ort etwas uraltes ruhte. Der Einfluss dieser Macht war spürbar. Ich wanderte umher und betrachtete jeden Monolithen einzeln. Die Oberfläche war so glatt und frei von jeglichem Schmutz, dass man denken konnte, dass es sich um ein von Gott geschaffenes Werk handle. Doch an einem dieser Monolithen entdeckte ich ein widerwärtiges Sekret. Es war abartig milchig und gelblich getönt. Es schien klebrig zu sein. Ich wagte es nicht anzufassen. Es ekelte mich einfach zu sehr an. Doch das, was sich am Rande dieses Sekretes bildete und ich auf dem ersten Blick als eigenartigen Pilz abtat, zwang mich zum sofortigen Erbrechen. Es bildete sich dort eine Art fleischiges, dampfendes Gewebe. Es war leichenblau und blutrot und sah aus wie die herausgenommenen Eingeweide eines Leichnams. Doch zu meinem Entsetzen atmete es sogar. Es schien zu leben. Solch etwas war mir zu fremdartig und so flüchtete ich schleunigst aus diesem Walde. Ich vergaß die Tröphae, nach der ich suchte. Ich vergaß die riesigen Tiere, die ich sehen wollte. Und ich vergaß Albrecht, dem ich seine Ehre reinwaschen wollte. Ich wollte nur zurück in das sichere Zimmer des örtlichen Gasthauses und mich zunächst beruhigen. Weg von diesem abartigen Ding. Einige Tage später entschied ich mich abermals in die finstren Tiefen des wild durchwucherten Knarzwaldes zu begeben. Die Lichtung mit den großen, seltsam geformten Monolithen sowie das fremdartige Sekret, das einen dieser befleckte, gaben mir keine Ruhe. Die verwinkelten Gedärme des Waldes gähnten sacht und riefen stumm nach mir. Das Mysterium des Knarzwaldes zog mich tief in ihren Bann. Welches Geheimnis mag dort im Verborgenen ruhen? Die Faszination in mir wuchs ins Endlose. Ich musste es einfach in Erfahrung bringen. Was auch immer es war. Ich musste es. Als ich des Abends dort am Waldesrande stand, überlegte ich es mir noch ein weiteres Mal, ob ich wirklich erfahren wollte, was dort ruht. Verflucht! Woher kommt nur dieses abscheuliche Sekret? Ich übergab mich bei diesem perversen Bild, das sich wieder in mein Gedächtnis rief, doch siegte am Ende die Neugierde über die Angst und ich begab mich in die scheinbar endlose Dunkelheit des Knarzwaldes. Der Wald glich einem Monstrum als die verkrüppelten Bäume mich gierig mit ihren missgestalteten Ästen verschlangen. Ich erhoffte mir aus den eindringlichen Warnungen der Einheimischen einen Hinweis, dass man des Nachts den Knarzwald lieber nicht aufsuchen solle. Unnatürlich verzerrte Schreie ertönen angeblich aus dem Jenseits des Waldes und jenem der sie hört soll tragisches Unglück widerfahren. Sie nannten es "Die Wehklagen der Vergessenen", da sie glaubten, dass es sich um die schmerzvollen Schreie verlorener Seelen handle, die sich im Knarzwald verliefen und dort - selbst nach ihrem Tode - noch immer des Nachts umherirrten. Nun, das war zumindest das, was ich von einem redseligen Betrunkenen aus der örtlichen Kneipe erfahren konnte, als ich versuchte die Gedanken an meine unschöne Entdeckung aus dem Walde mit Alkohol zu ertränken. Dies war die einzige Information, die mir vergönnt war, denn die Einwohner des Dorfes mochten zwar freundlich und hilfsbereit sein, doch als ich sie nach dem Wald befragte, verstummten sie oder versuchten gar dieses Thema zu umschiffen. In ihren Gesichtern zeichnete sich die Angst und Verzweiflung, die sie wohl fest in ihren kalten Händen hielt. Der Wald schien eine Geißel für die Dorfbewohner zu sein. Ich erdreistete mich sogar eine etwas ältere Dame zu fragen, warum sie diese Ortschaft nicht verließe, obwohl man doch klar erkennen konnte, dass der Wald die Einwohner immens verängstigte. Sie entgegnete mir, dass dies nicht möglich sei, denn der Wald vermochte seine Geheimnisse stets in seinem aufgeblähten Schlund zu bewahren und würde es nicht zulassen, dass Zeugen uralter Mysterien diese der Außenwelt vorführten. Für mich klang es wie das sinnlose Gebrabbel einer alten, verstörten Witwe. Ein Wald, der wahrhaftig leben solle? Geistiger Schwachsinn! Die Zeit der Aufklärung schien wohl hier versagt zu haben. Das dachte ich jedenfalls. Mit meiner Taschenlampe, meiner aufgeschulterten Flinte sowie einem Teil meiner Ausrüstung bewaffnet, schritt ich tiefer in das unheilvolle Gehölz - auf der Suche nach dem Schauplatz längst vergessener Riten. Der Mond, der wohl bald seinen Zenit erreichen würde, leistete mir mit seinem spärlich durch die dichten Kronen der Bäume scheinenden Antlitz Gesellschaft. Die hoch thronenden Kronen der bizarr missgestalteten Bäume griffen förmlich ghoulisch wie verbogene Krallen nach dem am Firmament ruhendem Mond - dem kosmischen Zeugen jener Nächte, die sich wohl seit Urzeiten über das verdammte Geschwür legten, das sich Wald schimpfte. Schritt für Schritt verlor ich jegliches Gefühl für die Zeit. Es kam mir vor, als würde ich nun schon seit Stunden in diesem Wald umherirren. Ich griff in meine Manteltasche, doch da war nichts. Verdammt, nun habe ich tatsächlich meine Taschenuhr zurückgelassen! Nun, sei's drum! Dafür wäre ich aber nun nicht mehr umgekehrt, denn ich hatte es im Gefühl, dass der Ort, den ich suchte, mir nahe war. Und nach geraumer Zeit erreichte ich tatsächlich die Lichtung. Im Gegensatz zum Rest des Waldes erschien hier der Mond in voller Pracht und tränkte die Lichtung in dessen Schein. Auch war es hier unnatürlich still. Hier erklang nicht das Knacken und Knarzen des Unterholzes, das von allerlei Getier heimgesucht wurde, welches sich mir jedoch nicht zu erkennen gab. Nur das sanfte Rauschen des Windes erfüllte die Lichtung mit Leben und ließ die knochigen Kronen der deformierten Bäume tanzen. Seltsam war jedoch, dass diese Nacht komplett windstill war. Nicht einmal das zärtliche Liebkosen des Windes zog über meine Haut. Wie konnten sich da die Bäume nur wiegen? Ich erblickte die mächtig emporragenden Monolithen und suchte den einen auf, an dessen Oberfläche das merkwürdige Sekret netzte. Die Flüssigkeit an sich war verschwunden, doch das Gewebe, das sich dort bildete, war noch immer vorhanden. Nein, es hat sich sogar wie Fäulnis ausgebreitet. Es stank noch immer nach Verwesung und behielt die ungesunde Farbgebung aus Leichenblau und Blutrot auf seiner fleischigen Oberfläche. Es schien förmlich nach materiellen Strukturen zu zehren, um sich dort parasitengleich fortzubilden. Der Anblick dieses grotesken, gewebeartigen Gebilde machte mich abermals krank und ich versuchte dieses Mal das Würgen krampfhaft zu unterdrücken, doch konnte ich nicht den Geschmack nach Erbrochenem verhindern. Er lag mir förmlich auf der Zunge. Plötzlich zerriss ein schmerzverzerrtes, dumpfes Grunzen die auf der Lichtung herrschende Ruhe und ich wandt mich erschrocken um und blickte entsetzt in Richtung der Büschung, aus der ich glaubte den Ursprung des gequälten Lautes vorzufinden. Vom Schock erfasst starrte ich vor mich hin. Es raschelte. Ich versuchte mich wieder zu sammeln und bewegte mich vorsichtig schleichend dem fortwährendem Rascheln entgegen. Als ich die Büschung passierte, staunte ich nicht schlecht, was der Schein meiner Taschenlampe in der Dunkelheit enthüllte. Vor mir lag ein monströses Wildschwein. Es war tatsächlich wahr! Es war mannshoh und ich wollte wetten, dass es etwas mehr als eine Tonne hätte wiegen müssen. Dabei erkannte ich noch nicht, ob es sich um eine Bache oder einen Keiler handelte, da der Koloss mit dem Rücken zu mir gewandt da lag. Es schnaubte in lang gezogenen, nicht natürlichen Abständen und ich schritt langsam um es herum. Doch was ich sah ließ mich ohne Umschweife erbrechen. Ich konnte nur vermuten, dass es sich um eine Bache handle, da die Schnauze recht lang war. Von dem, was mal der Genitalbereich sein musste, bis hin zum Halse, quollen warm dampfendes Fleisch, Organe, Blut als auch ungeschickt herausgerissene Knochen hervor. Ein wahrhaftig scheußlicher Anblick. Ein Bein war komplett verdreht und geknickt. In just diesem Augenblick erkannte ich, dass das Ausmaß des Tieres nicht das einzige war, das aus der Norm fiel. Bei genauerer Betrachtung waren die Beine verschieden lang und dick. Aber die durchschnittliche Länge der Beine dieses Wesens lag weit über dem Durchschnitt. Sie glichen regelrecht Stelzen. An einem der Beine wuchs eine fünfte Hufe und unter dem linken Auge stach ein weiteres hervor. Was für ein entstelltes Geschöpf der Natur. Doch - bei Gott - wer oder was auch immer dieses Tier so zugerichtet hatte, musste ein weitaus mehr verzerrtes Geschöpf gewesen sein. Ein widerwärtiges Ergebnis brachialer Gewalt. Ich konnte das Leid - und den Anblick - des Tieres nicht mehr ertragen und so nahm ich meine Flinte von der Schulter, lud und entsicherte sie und vergönnte dem unter unvorstellbar schrecklichen Schmerzen leidendem Paarhufer den erlösenden Gnadentod. Einen Moment lang trauerte und betete ich im Stillen für das nun von uns geschiedene Tier. Doch kam ich nie dazu dieses in Ruhe zu vollenden, denn es schien, als schlürfe etwas unheilvoll durch das dichte Unterholz. Ein tiefes, elendig stockendes Stöhnen ließ mich innerlich frösteln und ich erstarrte in dem kalten Mantel der Angst. Es schlürfte nicht nur - nein - es trottete auf einem Arm und zwei Beinen mit drei Füßen und an seinem anderen längeren Arm wuchs dort, wo der Unterarm sein sollte, eine geteilte Abart dessen. Zwei lange Krallen zierten die eine Hälfte des geteilten Arms. Die andere war zwar auch mit solchen bestückt, doch die vermeintlich dritte Kralle dieser Hälfte war komplett verkümmert und eingeknickt. Die Arme waren komplett blutdurchtränkt, doch dies war nicht der Grund, der mich am meisten entsetzte und in die tiefsten Abgründe der Panik entsandt. Es war die hässliche Fratze. Dieses entstellte, verdrehte Ding eines gottverdammten Schädels. Das Gesicht war fahl und es besaß nur ein umherirrendes Auge, da das andere wohl unter der ledrigen Haut zugewachsen sein musste. Lange, fettige Strähnen von den paar Haarbüscheln, die auf dem Kopfe der Monströsität wuchsen, fielen bis dorthin, wo ein Unterkiefer hätte sein müssen, herab. Der Oberkiefer war menschlichen Ursprungs und mit zerbrochenen, blutverschmierten Zähnen besetzt. Doch anstelle des Unterkiefers baumelte eine lose, wächserne Zunge zwischen wabbernden Tentakeln, die die selben Eigenschaften besaßen wie das atmende Fleischgewebe vom Monolithen. Der Anblick dieses abscheulichen Etwas versetzte mich in größte Angst. Mein Herz schlug so wild, als wollte es aus meiner Brust entfleuchen, doch im Gegensatz dazu, blieb ich wie angewurzelt stehen. Verdammter Teufel, was mache ich nur!? Die wilden, panischen Gedanken rasten in kosmischer Geschwindigkeit durch meinen einfachen Schädel. Ich musste weg. Ich musste weit weg. Weg von dieser höllischen Missgestalt, deren Visage nicht für das menschliche Auge gedacht war. Weg, weg, weg! Doch konnte ich keinen einzigen Muskel mehr spüren. Ich verlor die Kontrolle über meinen Körper. Mein angsterfüllter Blick war wie gefesselt von der umherschleichenden Kreatur. Ich begann zu zittern. Der widerwärtige Geruch von Schweiß drang in meine Nase ein. Es war mein eigener, gottverdammter Schweiß der mir zur Nase stieg! Die tief verwurzelte Angst ließ meinen Körper verheerend beben. Doch dann passierte das, was passieren musste: Es entdeckte mich. Mein Überlebensinstinkt schaltete sich ein. Ich spürte jede Faser meiner Muskeln wieder und hetzte davon. Die Bestie entstieß einen markerschütternden Schrei und nahm die Verfolgung auf. Ich wich Baum für Baum aus. Die vorbeiziehenden Äste und Sträucher schlugen mich wund. Sie peitschten und schlugen unerbittlich. Ranken versuchten mich von meinen Beinen zu reißen, doch blieb ich hartnäckig. Sabber rann aus meinem Mund. Ich wollte heim. Raus aus diesem verfluchten Wald! Ich wollte mich nicht umdrehen. Ich wusste, dass das Übel mir noch immer an den Fersen haftete. Ich musste aufpassen. Der Wald wollte mich tot sehen. Er kannte keine Gnade, kein Mitleid. Tränen blendeten meine Sicht, doch ich hielt nicht an. Die Büschungen wurden dichter und dichter. Die Äste verliefen spitzer und spitzer. Das Gelände wurde immer unebener. Und das Ächzen des mordlüstigen Wesens kam immer näher. Ich musste etwas unternehmen! Langsam schaltete sich mein verzweifelter Verstand wieder ein. Rasch griff ich nach der Munition an meinem Gürtel. Das kühle Blei gab mir Hoffnung. Die Hoffnung, dass ich diesen Wald überdauern werde! Ich versuchte meine Flinte zu laden, doch rutschte die Patrone aus meinen schwitzigen Händen. Fast machte ich den Fehler nach der heruntergefallenen Patrone zu greifen, doch ließ ich von der gefallenen Hoffnung ab. Das verzerrte Jaulen und Brüllen verstärkte sich immer mehr. Es hatte mich gleich! Ich hastete durch einen Busch und fiel in die schwarze Tiefe einer unter dem Unterholz versteckten Senke. Hart prallte ich auf dem erdigen Boden auf und wand mich liegend um. Der dumpfe Schmerz durchrann meine Knochen, doch hielt mich das brennende Adrenalin am Leben. Kaum griff ich abermals an den Gürtel um die Flinte zu laden, sprang das entstellte Wesen auf mich und vergrub seine widerwärtigen Zähne in meinen Unterschenkel. Die Tentakel griffen gierig um meinen Fuß. Das abartige Übel hatte mich erfasst! Ich trat wild um mich. Nun ging es darum zu töten oder getötet zu werden! Der Schmerz tausender Klingen durchschnitt mein Bein. Ich wollte nicht sterben! Nicht jetzt! Nicht hier! Nicht durch dieses Etwas! Panik zerberstete meinen Verstand. Doch dann vergaß ich den verzehrenden Schmerz, griff in einem letzten verzweifelten Akt nach einer Patrone und lud hastig nach. Mein Bein für deine unerwünschte, unheilige Existenz? Das klang für mich nach einem fairen Preis. Und so drückte ich ab und die dampfende Hirnmasse des Etwas fetzte über den durch Blut und Dreck getränkten Erdboden und verteilte sich in willkürlichen Abständen. Der feste Biss ließ nach. Die wild wabbernden Tentakel verstummten. Und die Abscheulichkeit rutschte langsam herab. Mein Atem war rasant. Wie in Trance gebannt ließ ich meine Waffe zu Boden fallen. Es war tot. Ich habe es getötet. Der Jäger wurde Opfer seiner Beute. Nun war die Beute der Jäger! Wahnwitzige Euphorie durchfuhr mich und ich begann wie wild zu lachen. Ich lebte. Ich lebte, gottverdammt! Doch dann blickte ich auf mein stark verstümmeltes Bein und sah, wie das Sekret, das ich am Monolithen entdeckte, sich nun mit meinem Blut vermischte. Rasch griff ich in meinen Beutel und kramte mein Verbandszeug aus. Zunächst wischte ich vorsichtig das mit dem Sekret verpestete Blut mit meinem Ärmel weg. Dann begann ich damit die Wunde zu stillen und zu verbinden. Der Schmerz ließ jedoch nicht nach. Dieses Sekret widerte mich noch immer an. Anscheinend stammte es von dieser elendigen Gestalt. Ich blickte zu dem entstellten Leichnam herüber, doch wandte mich dann schnell wieder von ihr ab. Nein. Den Anblick werde ich mir kein weiteres Mal antun. Ich griff nach meiner alten Flinte und versuchte mich mit ihrer Hilfe aufzurappeln. Nun war es an der Zeit diesen zutiefst bösen Ort zu verlassen. Und so begann ich langsam humpelnd, mit meiner Repetierflinte als provisorische Krücke, den Weg zurück zum Dorf in Angriff zu nehmen und dann am nächsten Tag den Weg zu meinem geliebten Heim. Ich war heilfroh, als ich dann einige Tage später in meiner Hütte saß. Die Dorfgemeinde machte sich große Sorgen um mich, als sie mich und mein Bein sahen. Doch traute ich mich nicht die Wahrheit zu erzählen, wer oder was mein Bein so zugerichtet hatte. Die Wahrheit hätte mir ja keiner geglaubt. Sie hätten mich in das nächste Irrenhaus gesteckt. Und so erzählte ich ihnen, dass mich ein wildgewordener Keiler so zugerichtet hätte. Die Alte aus dem Dorf hatte recht: Der Wald vermochte geschickt seine verbotenen Geheimnisse wahren, doch - Gott hab' sie selig - ahnte sie nicht, was der Knarzwald für die Zukunft vorsah. Es zehrte stark an mir, dass ich mit keinem darüber reden konnte. Besonders schwer war das Gefühl des Versagens, denn ich habe weder eine Trophäe, noch habe ich Genugtuung für Albrecht vollzogen. Und so zog ich mich immer weiter zurück. Ich merkte, wie sehr ich mich veränderte. Wie mich die Schuldgefühle auslaugten. Die Haare begannen mir auszufallen. Ich begann seltsame Gedanken zu spinnen. Ich fühlte mich alt und hilflos. Meine Haut färbte sich aschfahl. Muskeln begannen zu verschrumpeln. So gebrechlich. Ich vergaß Freunde, Familie und sogar wie man sprach. Der Wald ließ mich langsam leiden. Der Wald raubte mir meinen Verstand. Doch ahnte ich nicht, dass mein Körper schon lange in seinem Besitz war. Ich war der Bote des Verderbens. Ich war die Saat des Knarzwaldes geworden. - C r y p t M a n e Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Tiere Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas